Fairy Tail
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when they were in First grade Melody and Liza saw an episode of Fairy Tail and got hooked on the show...and on most of the concepts? They train to be Fairy Tail wizards of course! But wait! Why do they have magic? How is it that simple exercises seem to get them into better shape quicker than should be possible...and how will this effect their adventures with the boys? AU T


**Bailey School Kids and Fairy Tail **

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if back in the first grade Melody and Liza saw an episode of Fairy Tail and were instantly hooked? What if the two girls tried their darnest to learn magic…and succeeded? How will this effect their adventures with Howie and Eddie? AU OOC!)**

"Come on Liza! Let's race again!" Melody said smiling at her friend who grinned at the dark skinned girl. The two of them were in third grade now and had been racing to school for two years. At first they weren't very fast and had to stop multiple times to catch their breath but now they were the fastest kids in the school…and could make it to school with time and energy to spare.

This had all started two years ago, back when they were just starting first grade, and they had watched an episode of a show called Fairy Tail out of curiosity during a sleepover. They had instantly been hooked and watched every episode they could before Liza had a brilliant idea. She wanted to learn magic like what they saw on the show…and Melody thought it'd be awesome too!

So the two girls began training themselves and trying their darnest to learn magic. Melody had chosen to be like Gajeel and learn Iron Dragon Slayer magic, which had been a huge pain both figuratively and literally until her body adjusted to her eating iron and other metals, whereas Liza learned two magic's. The first was Evergreens Snake Eyes, which she could actually turn on and off at will, and the second was Sherry's Doll Magic. It had taken her twice as long as Melody to get adjusted to the magic but when she did…well the fact that she could use her Doll magic to make their book bags fly after them as they ran was a good example of her control and power.

Liza may have been the one to have the idea about learning magic but Melody took it one step further by declaring that to be even more like the characters in the show, not only should they have their own symbol but they should also train their bodies too.

Liza had the Fairy Tail insignia drawn on her collar bone with the coloration of the dark half of a yin-yang symbol. Most of the mark was pure black with a single white spot at the 'head' of the 'fairy'. Melody, on the other hand, had hers drawn on her forearm with the coloration of the light half of the yin-yang symbol. It was mostly stark white with a single pure black spot near the 'head' of the 'fairy', the polar opposite of Liza's mark.

"Sure Melody. First one there pays for lunch!" Liza said grinning before both she and Melody took off like a pair of cheetahs towards their school. Most of the townspeople merely grinned, waved, or yelled out 'hi's to the two girls as they raced past. They were used to this by now and most of them were impressed by the girls speeds.

They were about halfway to the school when Liza ran smack dap into someone that had walked in front of her, causing her to fall to the ground while her momentum had knocked the other lady to the ground too. Melody instantly noticed that Liza was no longer running beside her and stopped, turning around and racing back to Liza to look her over for injury.

"Opps! Sorry about that ma'am! I didn't see you there!" Liza said grinning sheepishly at the woman while Melody looked her over quickly but thoroughly and nodded when she was satisfied that Liza hadn't gotten hurt. That was another thing. Since Melody was slightly older than Liza she saw it as her sworn duty to protect Liza from any and all threats to her health and safety, the fact that Liza could take care of herself being completely ignored by the dark skinned girl.

"That is alright child, but you should not be running around like that or else you will run into more than just me." An accented voice said as the woman Liza had nearly ran over dusted herself off as she stood, bending down to collect the things she had dropped.

"Here let me help you." Liza said smiling as she stood up and began to pick up the womans things as well, Melody snickering slightly as she picked up her backpack which Liza had dropped when she had run into the woman.

"You must be new ma'am." Melody said bluntly as she easily lifted the familiar weight onto her shoulders. She had all of her textbooks and several other things crammed into the spacious back-pack so as to help improve her strength…although she barely felt the weight anymore which was why Liza usually used the bags to increase the strength of her 'strings' that belonged to her Doll Magic.

"And how did you know that so easily?" The red haired woman wearing the polka dotted dress asked looking up to raise an eyebrow at Melody who smirked slightly.

"Several main things. First your accent, it's definitely foreign which means you can't have been born here. It's a Transylvania one like you hear out of those Dracula movies although it's much more realistic which means you were probably born somewhere near there. Second is your dress. I don't know anyone in town who where's polka dots anymore. Third is your hair, no one I know has hair_ that_ red. Even Eddies hair is more auburn than red. Fourth is that I've never seen you around here before. Bailey City isn't very large and since me and Liza run around offering help to anyone who needs anything done, we would have seen you before if you lived here for more than a week. Fifth and finally, you said that we shouldn't run around like we had been. Anyone who's lived here for a while knows that Liza and I do this all the time, and they generally don't walk out into the path when the warning goes up that we're coming down the road." Melody said cockily and ticking the pieces of 'evidence' off of her fingers while the woman raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely impressed by the girls clues and deductive reasoning.

"Melody be nice." Liza chided slightly at the dark skinned girls tone of voice.

"Yes Liza." Melody said dropping the cockiness while Liza finished picking up the fallen items and handed them over to the woman who nodded at her in thanks, spotting the girls fallen back-pack near her feet as she did so. Before Liza or Melody, who was smirking slightly, could stop her the woman had reached down and lifted the back-pack looking slightly startled at it's weight.

"What is in here?" The woman asked startled while Liza easily took the book-bag from her as Melody snickered.

"It's just all of my text books, my boxed lunch, some complimentary reading, a few notebooks, and a pencil case full of my pencils and erasers." Liza answered blinking up at the woman innocently as the woman merely stared at her in disbelief.

"Is that not too much weight for you to be carrying around?" The woman asked raising her eyebrow at Liza who merely smiled up at her.

"Not at all. In fact I barely even feel it." Liza said honestly while Melody snorted slightly at the look on the womans face before throwing an arm around Liza's shoulders.

"And if for some reason Liza didn't wanna carry it I'd carry it for her. My book bag has pretty much the same stuff in it and I don't even feel it so maybe upping the weights I'm carrying would be a good idea….Hey Liz-oh thank you." Melody said at first to the woman before her tone turned thoughtful…before she looked at Liza who had already held the book bag out to her.

"You're welcome Melody just don't pull anything this time. I'd rather not have to explain why you pulled a muscle carrying out book-bags to school." Liza said smiling and rolling her eyes fondly as Melody shouldered the second book bag, pouting slightly at the weight.

"I won't Liza. It hardly feels like twenty pounds even when added to my book-bag!" Melody said pouting and causing Liza to roll her eyes again.

"What did you expect? I've seen you pick up one end of a two hundred pound sofa with both of your hands and barely break a sweat. So of course 120 pounds wouldn't feel like much to you." Liza said arching an eyebrow at Melody while the woman in front of them jaw dropped. The small girl had done what?

"Oh crap. We gotta go if we wanna get to school on time Liza." Melody said glancing at a nearby clock on a business store and paling at the time. Liza glanced at the clock and yelped.

"We can't be late today! We have a new teacher. Let's go Melody. Bye Ma'am!" Liza said darting off, calling her goodbye over her shoulder while Melody shouted a 'bye' as she ran right alongside Liza even with the added weight.

The woman blinked slightly as she watched the two girls run like bats outta hell towards the school building where she was heading as well. The woman vaguely realized that they must be two of her students as she walked towards the school at a brisk pace, her muttered comment only being heard by her and the wind.

"This is going to be an…interesting school year."


End file.
